The Compass Club
by purpledragon6
Summary: Jimmy Kudo, still under the guise of Conan Edagowa, receives a strange text message from a group of kids who dubs themselves the Compass Club, a group of young detectives who want him to join, but this whole club seems to be a mystery in and of itself. Are things as they appear and this is just a friendly club, or is it all a trick to trap the shrunken detective?


It all starts with a random text message, followed by a phone call and an unwanted plan being forged. Thats all it takes to ruin the shrunken detective's other wise pretty OK day.

**_747-223-079 _**

**_Hey J! Hows it going? I miss you!_**

Conan blinked as he looked down at Jimmy's cellphone and tried to think back to who might this message be from. When no answer came to mind, he was quick to respond to the text.

**_Jimmy_**

**_Um... Who is this again?_**

Seconds after he had sent this text, he had gotten his answer, and he didn't know rather he should feel happy, shocked, scared, or over all annoyed by it.

**_747-223-079 _**

**_Oop! Sorry! I forgot, you probably don't have my number yet. Anyway, its your cuz Ava!_**

Ava Tantei; Jimmy Kudo's maternal cousin as well as his childhood rival. The two used to spend every afternoon at Ava's house, trying their hands at figuring out the culprit of their comic book's crime senerio before they turned the page, but that isn't what they rivaled over. No, what made them rivals was always Ava's head over Jimmy, which often lead to cruel taunts about him being her 'Little cousin', despite him being a whole five months older than her.

When the two grew up, they eventually grew out of their childish antics and soon drifted apart, where they soon lost contact with each other for almost four years now. Wondering what Ava wanted now, and to avoid confusion later on, Conan quickly entered her name into his contacts list, and then, after changing his voice with his bow-tie, he gave the girl a quick call.

"Hey Jimmy!" Ava's voice greeted him happily when she finally picked up.

"Hello Ava." Conan retorted somewhat dryly but then quickly cleared his throat. "How are things? Its been what... Four years now?"

"Things are going pretty well over here in Osaka." Ava replied, that one sentence quickly grabbing Conan's attention. "And it sure has, but you made it pretty hard to get ahold of you. You never gave me your number."

"So how did you get this number anyway?" Conan asked quickly, cutting off his younger cousin.

"Long story, but to make it short. A friend of mine from school apparently is good friends with you as well so he gave me your number." Ava explained, causing Conan's blood to run a bit cold.

"Let me guess. Did that friend happen to be named Harley Hartwell?" Conan asked bluntly, silently cursing the male's name.

"That would be the one. But anyway, I have some news for you." Ava said smoothly, the sound of crunching fabric giving away the movement of her phone from one shoulder to the other.

A loud beep sounded on her end suddenly, followed by what sounded to be static and several muffled voice's. It was killer on the small boy's ears but he was a tad concerned of what had happened.

"Ava? What just happened?" Conan asked into the phone when the sounds stopped abruptly.

"Sorry about that, just dropped my phone." Ava quickly responded. "Stuff like that happens when you're on a train."

"I can imagine. Now whats your news?" The short male pressed, tapping his foot on the carpeted floor somewhat impatiently.

"Well, this class club I'm in is taking a little trip for our spring break." Ava began but was suddenly cut off by an all to familiar voice.

"Hey Kudo! Your phone gets pictures right?" Harley's voice yelled into the speaker, causing Conan to fall back in surprise.

"Wait! Harley's there with you?" Conan exclaimed, ignoring the tan teen's question.

The call was dropped an a few seconds later another text message was sent. It was from Ava. The photo was of two teens, a male with black spiky hair, dark skin, blue eyes and wearing a dark blue T-shirt and a backwards baseball cap. Standing beside him was a pale female, with clouded silver-blue eyes with medium brown hair, wearing a blue corset like top and a black uniform jacket over it with a matching ribbon in her hair. The two were standing under a sign but had angled it just right so that it looked like they were holding it up with one of their hands while the other flashed the peace sign. It was what the sign said that made Conan's blood freeze.

_**Welcome to **_**_Tokyo, Japan_**

A second text was suddenly sent.

**_Ava_**

**_Can't wait to see you cuz! Be in your area in about three hours :P_**


End file.
